princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The French Cat King
Princess Duchess' movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast: *Toulouse (The AristoCats) as Infant Simba *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Cub Simba *Thomas O' Malley (The AristoCats) as Adult Simba *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Mufasa *Cat R Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Scar *Marie (The AristoCats) as Cub Nala *Basil (TBA) as Timon *Bow (Bow Wow!) as Pumbaa *Owl (Winnie The Pooh) as Rafiki *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Zazu *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Sarabi *Gale (Angry Birds Stella), Chief (The Fox and the Hound) and Lil, Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2) as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed respectively *Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Sarafina *Cat R Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Hyenas *Dinah (TBA) as Infant Kiara * * * *Scenes: *The French Cat King part 1: Toulouse's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The French Cat King part 2: Cat R. Waul and Danny's Conversation *The French Cat King part 3: Oliver's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The French Cat King part 4: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson ("The Morning Report") *The French Cat King part 5: Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The French Cat King part 6: Inviting Marie/Ditching Pudge/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The French Cat King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Oliver & Marie Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The French Cat King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2: Inculding Gale, Chief and Lil' Lightning) *The French Cat King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Danny to the Rescue) *The French Cat King part 10: Kings of the Past *The French Cat King part 11: Cat R. Waul's Army ("Be Prepared") *The French Cat King part 12: The Stampede/Danny's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The French Cat King part 13: Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The French Cat King part 14: Meet Basil and Bow/Past Your Past Behind You *The French Cat King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The French Cat King part 16: Cat R. Waul and Pudge's Conversation *The French Cat King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive *The French Cat King part 18: Duchess Chased Bow/The Reunion *The French Cat King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The French Cat King part 20: Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Meet Owl/Danny's Ghost *The French Cat King part 21: The King has Returned/Basil and Bow's Distraction *The French Cat King part 22: Thomas O'Malley Confronts Cat R. Waul/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The French Cat King part 23: Thomas O'Malley vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death *The French Cat King part 24: Happy Ending in the Pride Lands/Dinah's Presentation Ceremony *The French Cat King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The French Cat King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Young Simba Thomas4.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba MarieCat.png|Marie as Young Nala Duchessdisney.jpeg|Duchess as Adult Nala Basil.JPG|Basil as Timon Bow 2.jpg|Bow as Pumbaa Danny5.JPG|Danny as Mufasa Sawyer 2.JPG|Sawyer as Sarabi Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Scar Gale.png|Gale as Shenzi Chief (fox and the hound).png|Chief as Banzai Bad Lil' Lightning.png|Lil' Lightning as Ed Owl Thinking.jpg|Owl as Rafiki Pudge Penguin.JPG|Pudge as Zazu Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Sarafina Category:Princess Duchess Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs